Compensación
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Después de la gran final, España va a ver a Holanda. ¿Qué es lo que querrá? Spain/Netherlands.


**Título: **_Compensación._

**Palabras: **675

**Summary: **Después de la gran final, España va a ver a Holanda. ¿Qué es es lo querrá?

**Disclaimer: **Un pequeño one-shot basado en lo que ocurriría después de la final. Dedicado a RubyRodeRoos, incombustible fan del Netherland/Spain.

Hetalia no me pertenece, desgraciadamente xD

* * *

Antonio vivía aquel momento junto a una afición totalmente entregada. Vibraba con cada oportunidad, maldecía a los árbitros y animaba a su selección como cada uno de los españoles presentes en el estadio Soccer City de Johannesburgo esa noche.

Y no pudo contener su euforia cuando Andrés Iniesta marcó el gol de la victoria, después de 115 minutos de esfuerzo y sufrimiento.

Bajó corriendo desde las gradas, vitoreando junto a todos los niños y adultos que allí se encontraban, hasta el campo, donde se sumó a las lágrimas de sus jugadores. Obviamente no pudo evitar hinchar su pecho de orgullo cuando, desde el césped, vio al capitán de la selección española Iker Casillas alzando la copa de campeones del mundo.

Una situación bien diferente se vivía al otro lado del campo. La selección holandesa observaba la euforia de los españoles cabizbajos y en silencio.

Holanda palmeó el hombro de todos sus jugadores, infundiéndoles ánimo. Se detuvo a estrechar la mano de Sneijder y Robben, los cuales habían hecho una gran actuación. Tampoco pudo dejar de abrazar al capitán de su selección, Giovanni van Bronckhorst.

Holanda retrocedió unos pasos y miró a todo su equipo con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, habían llegado por tercera vez a la final de un mundial (que se dice pronto) y habían luchado hasta el final, fieles a su juego.

Les mandó al vestuario a celebrar el haber llegado a la final y, cuando el equipo se marchó, su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido que parecía no haber estado ahí. Dirigió entonces su mirada a los españoles, y pudo distinguir entre todos ellos a un Antonio pletórico de felicidad que iba dando saltos de un lado para otro. No supo decir en que momento se quitó la camiseta.

En ese preciso instante, España fue consciente de que el tulipán seguía en el campo, observándole. Aunque no le apetecía nada dejar la celebración, no pudo obviar las ganas que sentía de ir donde estaba él.

El holandés vio a España trotar hacia su posición, con el sudor corriendo por su torso desnudo, iluminado por los focos del Soccer City. Holanda desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, ocultando el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

— Buen partido –dijo Antonio nada más llegar, tendiéndole la mano a Holanda.

Éste la aceptó a regañadientes.

— Enhorabuena, habéis jugado muy bien.

Una sonrisa pícara adornó el rostro del español. Holanda entrecerró los ojos.

— La verdad es que nos lo habéis puesto bien difícil. Vuestro juego ha sido bastante duro, y los colegiados ingleses no parecen haberlo advertido –comentó Antonio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El tulipán no pudo evitar que se le escapase la risa. La alusión a la guerra de los ochenta años había sido bastante clara.

— Supongo que ahora querrás una compensación, ¿no?

— Todas las guerras terminan con compensaciones.

Con un rápido movimiento, España agarró de la nuca al holandés y acercó su cabeza, fundiendo sus labios. Aquel acto pilló desprevenido a Holanda, quien, no obstante, no se rebeló, sino que se dejó llevar por el apasionado ritmo que el español marcaba.

Sus cuerpos chocaban en un vaivén de respiraciones alteradas y latidos enloquecidos, mientras la lengua de España exploraba frenéticamente la boca holandesa. El tulipán respondía con fiereza a sus besos. En un momento dado, Antonio introdujo su mano libre bajo la camiseta de Holanda, recorriendo su bien formado pecho, y éste deseó no llevarla puesta.

Repentinamente, el español cortó el beso, ante la confundida e irritada mirada de Holanda. Con una amplia sonrisa, se empezó a alejar lentamente.

— Volveremos a vernos en la próxima Eurocopa –susurró Antonio, sin dejar de sonreír. La cara que se le había quedado al holandés no tenía precio.

Acto seguido, se marchó adonde su equipo continuaba la celebración.

Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, Holanda sonrió descaradamente mientras veía irse al español. ¡Vaya mierda de compensación! España seguía siendo un maldito idiota…

Que tuviera cuidado. La próxima vez que se encontraran iría con todo lo que tenía, y la compensación que iba a exigir no sería tan pequeña…

* * *

La Guerra de los Ochenta Años o también llamada Guerra de Flandes (1568-1648) fue una larga guerra en la cual Holanda consiguió independizarse de España, y en la que obtuvo ayuda directa de Inglaterra. Por casualidades del destino, el árbitro principal y varios colegiados del partido que ayer se disputó eran ingleses, y visto lo poco que señalaron... de ahí la comparación de Antonio xD


End file.
